Ultraman One: Episode 1
New Light Warrior is the first episode of Ultraman One (Continuity). Characters Ultras *Ultraman One (merges with One Otari) *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Zero *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultrawoman Lila (as Isurugi Yamato) *Ultra Brothers **Ultraseven **Ultraman Mebius **Zoffy *Darkness Figure *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) Human Characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura Chapter 1 Across the vastness of space in Showa Universe where nebulae shined brightly, energy spheres were chasing after one another. The yellow one belonged to an Ultra naturally red and blue colored with twin sluggers on his head, while the purple one was a terrifying creature known as Dinozaur. Eventually, both lifeforms crashed into a barren planet. Missiles were launched from the Kaiju’s mouth, the Ultra defended with a barrier before countering the following tongue slicers with his sluggers. Without dwelling further, he attached the weapons on his chest, an energy was released and destroying the foe. ---- While his comrades remained patrolling another universe, the Ultra would return home regularly, either reporting about his adventures and checking on his family. While waving to the citizens, he reached the Plasma Spark Tower where his father, Mebius and Zoffy awaited for him. "Zero, there's an unusual fluctuation seen with the light emitted from the artificial Sun." as Zoffy updated about the current situation. "With the disappearance of spirits from the graveyard, this could be related to the sudden emergence of Kajius on Earth since the defeat of Alien Empera and Armoured Darkness." said Mebius. "And emits an unexpected amount of minus energy." continued Ultraseven, looking worried. ---- "As a healer, I confirm everyone's suspicion on the strange phenomenon." another Ultrawoman descends on the tower and having overheard the conversation. Feeling astonished with his wife's arrival and embraced her a welcoming hug and asked, "What brings you here, Zeth, aren't you at King's Temple visiting your mother?". "Earlier on I was, but I'm looking everywhere for you." teased Zeth and releasing herself from Zero's arms. ---- "Greetings, what is everyone talking about?" their discussion was interrupted with an exhausted voice, the giant with green and red colorings with triple sluggers on his head had arrived with his childhood friend, Ultraman Xena. "You guys looked tired. Having finished an intense battle with a powerful foe?" as Ultraseven showed his concern for the young warriors. "Our sparring match for improving our fighting instincts was more intensive compared to previously," replied Xena, repeatedly trying with catching up his own breath. "We shall resume our focus on the discussion. The mentioning of minus energies, Monster Graveyard and Zeth's confirmation could mean the return of Ultra Reionics...Belial." said Zero, aware of how cunning his archenemy was and always hiding something in his sleeve. "Very likely...since the Kaijus that appeared on Earth have an aggressive vibe and threatening human lives." continued Zoffy. "We must immediately send an Ultra for defensive measures for the upcoming threat." as Mebius quickly responded with a solution. "I would propose entrusting this mission to my son, and becoming the destined protector of the planet." said Zero confidently, with firm determination shown on his eyes. "Zero would have gone instead, but more important duties required his attention and battling against universal threats with his team. I have faith in my son with his gained experience" as Zeth added on with supporting Zero’s decision to further convince Zoffy. "His indeed the desired candidate. Will you be keen to accept this mission?" asked Seven, clearly worried about his grandson’s safety alone at another distant world. "Why not? Having overcomed my previous curveball in life, I’m sure to have nurtured greatly as an elite warrior. I’ll preserve the human culture from their expected doom." said the respective young Ultra, stepping forward and displaying great enthusiasm with the confidence he accumulated through the vigorous training in the past. "Looks like we reached a conclusion. The son of Zero and Zeth, you will embark on your journey." said Mebius, while everyone nodded in acknowledgment. "Good luck with bringing forth a new peaceful era. There may be unpredictable dangers lurking somewhere though." cautioned Zoffy. "We’ll temporary part ways here, I’m sure this gift will definitely prove useful in your adventures." said Zero as he tosses an Ultra Bracelet to his son, who equips the item on his right arm. "While you’re away, I’ll continue seeking for our lost friend to restore back our friendship." said Xena, giving his childhood friend a light-hearted punch on the chest. ---- As the Ultra left the tower, Zeth quickly rushed towards her son. She affectionately whispered into his ears, "Be sure to find her, and expressing your centuries-hidden love for her." Zeth gave him another mission. He thought to himself, "I’ll become a more matured person upon returning.". While saddened with leaving, he felt fulfilled about his life and the motivation from others. With a red travel ball, he departed from the Land of Light. ---- Decided to further intriguing about the matter, the three Ultra Brothers exited the fortress. While Seven congratulated Zero and Zeth, "Both of you, feel proud of yourselves.". "What have you told our son?" asked Zero. Zeth replied, "I emphasised the relationship between his childhood lover." "She will surely become your daughter-in-law in the future.", as Zero jokingly encouraged his wife and gently patting on her shoulders. "Thanks however, will you be leaving sooner?" asked Zeth looking curious, since Zero’s occasion return are usually short-lived. "I’d stay for now. I wished to spend more time with my beloved wife." reassured Zero. "I shall follow you the next time." Zeth replied. The couple stared romantically at each other, before repaying another visit to King's Temple. Since their marriage, it became a daily routine. Chapter 2 The terrestrial world known as Earth, the greenish blue and beautiful third planet from the Solar System, was brimming with lifeforms. Since the industrial revolution; deforestation and greenhouse gases become the leading cause for worsening global warming, in other words, raising of temperatures. The planet has gradually lost its serenity million years ago. Modern Japan, the main setting, her inhabitants had lead normal lifes for decades. This become affected with the reappearance of Kaijus. Fatalities caused by the attacks wasn’t entirely catastrophic, thanks to the formation of the defensive organisation. The threats were effectively dealt with advanced firepower and evacuating the citizens. ---- The delivery woman reached the front of a charming bungalow; filled with a variety of plantations, with attractive flowers either for decoration and vegetation. While the backyard and surroundings had the presence of large trees, an invisible forcefield was responsible for keeping out unwanted pests. "Ms. Isurugi, here’s your daily mail." shouted the delivery woman while sniffing the pleasant aroma. A young woman approached the latter, passing her some herbs she harvested earlier and collected her mail. "Wishing you good health." said Isurugi, the delivery woman expressed her gratitude through bowing. While riding on her bicycle, she pedaled further down the streets and continued earning a living with her job. "His approaching here soon." murmured the young woman. While entering her spacious home, she felt refreshed after inhaling the amazing scent. During the breakfast, she glanced at the external scenery and admired the interaction between the neighborhood’s residents. She smiles and remembered adapting the last name "Yamato" with her fascination over the local culture since her childhood. Calling her Ultraself "Lila", she recalled the emerald-like environment at her birthplace. For her hobby, she enjoyed harvesting crops and reading on current affairs. ---- Midnight came, the wealthy son Kato Mosa appeared drunk; wearing an untidy black shirt and orange jeans grabbing an alcohol bottle. Drawing out his laser gun, he furiously shoots the flora and damaging the trees with his fist. "This is ridiculous and unfair! I worked hard attaining masters in biological science so I could join the scientific department! Now, I’m demoted to an officer defending Kaiju threats! That Sakura, too; my lover! She didn’t even speak up on my behalf." He was faulted for prolonged slacking in his work, he nonetheless expressed his infuriation. Realising his luxury life has been interfered, Kato resented the higher-ranking personnel. Without awareness for days, an evil being was watching the man. Believing him as the chosen vessel, as someone always looking into the negative aspect of things. He quickly captured Kato with an energy ball. ---- Waking up from a trance, Kato realised himself inside an environment clouded with immense darkness. Immediately, a dark Ultra manifested before him while giving his greetings. "Who are you?" asked a confused Kato. "Human with wicked heart, I’m One Darkness. Don’t you wanted revenge against those betrayals?" the dark giant replied with a grim look. Feeling scared, Kato slowly moves backward. "Never! Darkness shouldn’t tamper with my conscience!" said Kato with a firm resolve. Reaching out for his gun, Kato rapidly fired bullets at One Darkness. "Why are you showing resistance? I could achieve your desires of becoming powerful.", the dark giant approached closer. While devouring Kato with minus energy, he deceived him, "Don’t panic, those negative emotions shall be amplified.". "Wow, an impressive surge of minus energy from his heart." With purple glow from Kato’s eyes, the evil Ultra has completely dominated the body. As the plans had advanced smoothly, One Darkness laughed manically. ---- "Toshiwa, condition of the patients had drastically improved. I’m positive they will awake sooner." reported a woman in mid-thirties; wearing a red blouse and blue jeans. Waking beside her, was a man looking late-forties with a tuxedo. "Sakura, thanks for the feedback. The medical team deserved praise." responded Toshiwa, he served as the captain for the defensive force. "How’s your newest research for the vaccine?" asked Sakura. "Nearing its trial stage. Without you serving as co-captain, the progress would have been much slower." as Toshiwa expressed his gratitude. He also founded the biological engineering team, focusing on inventing medicine for infectious diseases. Below the main headquarters; was a private laboratory and partially hospital revolves around improving human lifes. ---- Both entered the conference room where the members were eagerly waiting to start the day, the smell reminded them of the local cuisine. "Today’s the first time, I have prepared meals and tea for everyone." as another woman around her 25s waved at the leaders, seen wearing a different style of kimnono. "Marina’s culinary skills were brilliant during university. The taste will be splendid." teased her childhood friend Sakura, while encouraging the others. "Your efforts for alleviating the stress we faced are appreciated." commented Toshiwa. "What shall be the discussion today?" as the youngest member One Otari interrupted politely, bringing the focus on important matters. He wears a navy-blue T-shirt with black jeans. Toshiwa quickly pinpointed at the strategist and asked, "Zena Wakura, any conclusion made from your overseas meeting with higher authorities from other branches?" "Sir, a mastermind is likely behind the orchestrated Kaiju attacks." as Zena stands up and confidently discussed the situation's current context. "From the researched UGM documents, the Kaijus are apparently charged with minus energies." as Marina continued on, who quickly surfed the archived website. She mainly coordinated administrative works. "In fact, the Kaijus reacted with unexpected violence." as Otari supported the discussion further on. "Leaders were hoping that... The development of a weapon for calming down the rampaging Kaijus and returning them back to Space." announced Wakura. "The upcoming solution sounds complementary to the purified vaccine, my medical team has developed recently." said Toshiwa, having expectations and carefully analysing the theories raised. "Toshiwa, possibly the right timing for holding an online conference and giving them the required documents?" asked Sakura. "I suppose its an urgent matter needing immediate resolution. Marina, commence the necessary preparation." declared Toshiwa. The members joyfully clapped their heart, signifying their fullest collaboration. "No worries, count on me!" as Marina responded, whose talented with advocating communication. She made a leave and running the errand for the captain. ---- "Not sounding offensive here, why didn’t you internally publicise such important matter earlier?", asked Otari politely, whose really confused with Toshiwa’s decision. "Everyone exercised the standard protocol, the details are strictly confidential." as Toshiwa explained, having enriched experience with the organisation. "Furthermore, Marina would seek approval from the health ministry." continued Sakura. "From my knowledge, this would prevent temptation " as Wakura quickly realised the consequences as untested vaccines could endanger the entire planet. "Should that happened, the entire organisation will be punished severely by the law." as Toshiwa further elaborated. "Understandable, not an easy task. Privacy is the uttermost priority." said Otari. He felt inspired by Toshiwa’s unconditional efforts for repaying society. ---- The debate was immediately interrupted when everybody looked behind, as someone entered the room. "Welcome back, Kato. Are life progressing smoothly for you?" concerned Sakura, after secretly catching him several times with Marina during late midnight, where both usually had supper before heading home. "Guys, I have repented from my laziness. I'll surely work harder for the team in the future." said Kato in a friendly tone and reluctantly cracked a pretentious smile. "Brilliant! I applaud your efforts for changing your attitude." praised Toshiwa, gently patting his arms on Kato's shoulders. While reacting hypocritically, as One Darkness he developed a wicked thought, "Pathetic humans! Witness the future destruction of the world with your very plans." and was fully aware of the earlier conversation. "Let's protect this world with our own hands!" declared Wakura, as everyone cheered and showed their fullest support. Otari remained distrustful towards Kato and thought "His acting exceptionally weird today.". From the expression Kato show, he confirmed his very suspicions. Chapter 3 "That's the irreplaceable planet the Ultra Brothers dedicated themselves protecting." While approaching the Earth at closer proximity, the young giant became deeply focused on the planet's extraordinary beauty like his home. In comparison, he wasn't interested with the alien worlds devastated from deadly wars, Earth's incredibility sight simply catches his attention. While momentarily distracted, the giant was unknowingly blasted into another drifting asteroid. He became tailgated with five doppelgangers representing his own father, in other words, mindlessly copied templates. He sensed a surprising familiar vibe within them. Decided to conserve his light, the giant attempted killing the robotic foes with his powerful beam-like attacks. Known as Darkclops, they easily knocked him towards the surface and quickly levitated, followed by launching a barrage of projectiles. The giant was caught up in the large explosion. "Those guys... forced me with wasting time and energy!" while repositioning himself, he felt slightly weakened from the assault. One moment later, the Darklops were swiftly slashed with an energy blade and pushed backward with martial arts. Another Ultra has arrived. "Xena, thanks for the assistance!" The giant was surprised by his friend appearance in his aid. As the deactivated Darkclops returning enraged, another orange ball transversed above them. "Brother, those annoying brats are mine. Go forth as the guardian!" reassured Xena after noticing his doubtful friend, he bravely charged at the doppelgangers and engaged in a fierce battle. The giant nodded in appreciation, recharged himself with solar energy and accelerated for Earth. ---- The alarm of the SACD Headquarters sounded deafening, the defensive team ceases their relaxation time and rushed towards the conference room. The orange ball landed in a busy town, shattering the nearby infrastructure and residents begin fleeing in a chaotic manner. Standing roughly 60 meters tall was a humanoid insect-like lifeform and arachnid build; scythe-like claws, eight spider-like legs and yellow energy orbs. Without hindrance, the Kaiju started leveling down the skyscrapers with flaming balls and corroding buildings by splitting acid. "An unusual but gigantic type of Zetton?!" said Wakura, feeling flabbergasted. "Everyone, we will tackle this threat!" announced Toshiwa, quickly leads the way for the garage. His subordinates saluted, grabbing their helmets and followed suit him. Toshiwa and Sakura rode the fast fighter named A-Plane. Meanwhile, Wakura and Kato rode the durable fighter known as B-Plane. Otari usually operated differently, he drove his sports car. Everyone directly rushed towards the affected area. While Marina remained at the base and monitoring the Kaiju vitals from the screen and declared "Codename for the Kaiju, Spider Zetton!". She alternated this duty with Wakura, both were considered talented with Kaiju naming when it appeared. ---- While infrastructure was reduced into shambles, Spider Zetton continued wreaking havoc further down the path. To make matters worse, the Kaiju started smashing nearby architecture physically.! Few hundred innocents were tragically killed within a few minutes. Either buried alive resultant from liquefaction or crashed by the fallen debris. "Caution everyone! The Kaiju is miles away from a more densely populated metropolis." alerted Wakura. "That’s terrible! Thousands are gathered around keypoint coordinates for an annual gathering!" exclaimed the usually calming Sakura. Feeling stricken, she can’t respond with an emergency solution. "Doubting isn't our mission! Follow me, fire missiles then laser beams!" declared Toshiwa, swapped his jet with nitro boost while Wakura activates his own too. Both jets aimlessly dashed in front of Spider Zetton and launched powerful missiles. The Kaiju roared in pain and backed off. ---- Resultant wreckage almost reached an elderly couple, an observant Otari quickly launched bullets from his vehicle, dispersing the fragments into pieces. He quickly alighted from his sports car and brought the elderly couple into safety grounds. "Young man, you have a daring spirit. Save my wife, she suffered leg fractures during our escape." as an old man around 75s thanked Otari as his wife rested on the nearby bench. Otari nodded, quickly prepared wheelchair from his car boot and carried the old lady around late sixties into the leather seat. The defense ministry deployed military rescuers to facilitate the panic. What a coincidence, two of them approached closer. Otari raced for them and shooked their hands, and said "I'll entrust you guys with the elderly couple." Wasting no time and while dashing down the streets, Otari decided shouting through a voice amplifier, "Calm down everyone, follow the escape pathway." With Otari taking responsibility directly and informed the rescuers "I've prepared wheelchairs to facilitate this campaign." While the citizens escaped orderly, he pointed the whereabouts for the wheelchairs. Seeking for help, the leading commander saluted in response and dispatched his forces with listening to Otari's instructions. "Authorities, prioritize helping the injured ones." said Otari with a strong resolution and even called the ambulance in preparation. "Both of you with the wheelchairs, station around here. Five of you, rescue those you encountered at the roadside!" Many lifes were effectively saved with Otari taking the secondary lead. The casualties were heavily reduced; as Otari alongside the rescuers who bravely dashed into badly damaged buildings. He was seen as a savior with his courage. Chapter 4 "That Otari guy! His personally leading the rescue team!" commented Kato, while his partner Wakura rapidly shot Spider Zetton with laser cannons. When the plane passed through underneath the Kaiju's eyes, it glanced briefly at Kato who secretly winked back, feeling amused with the destruction caused. "We'll destroy the Kaiju in no time, combine our final attacks." instructed Toshiwa while everyone agreed in response. Both planes are charged with energy, flew diagonally with each other and released a Specium-like beam. Spider Zetton was straightaway sent crashing into a line of skyscrapers. "Spider Zetton is going down!" exclaimed everyone. A fallen Spider Zetton was given no chance for recovery, as the members continued their assault through combining a barrage of laser cannons and missiles. Believed the Kaiju was completely overwhelmed, as an explosion was created. Once the ashes disappeared, Spider Zetton was feeling mildly annoyed and stood up arrogantly. "Native humans! You clearly underestimated my power!" said Spider Zetton. The Kaiju then showed a taunting gesture, after raising up his scythe-like claws. "What?! The Kaiju could speak in our language?" as Wakura immediately blurted out. Everyone reacted flabbergasted, Spider Zetton was the first lifeform they encountered, capable of delivering a speech. "Whatever, we'll finish this! Earth will be saved." declared Sakura showing desirable confidence. Wasting no time, the defense team fired their destructive beam at Spider Zetton for the second time. Crossing its claws, the Kaiju erects a web-like blue barrier and absorbing the attack into nothingness. Kato thought, "Its full capabilities aren't entirely demonstrated." Decided to lend a helping hand, Kato acted unwell and fainted onto the driver's seat. This caused Wakura losing control over the steering. Knowing what the master has planned, Spider Zetton brutally hit the BPlane with the scythe-claws. Sakura and Toshiwa become enraged after watching the plane crash. Late with the situational respond, Spider Zetton immediately engulfed their plane with dark flames. Barely surviving from the impact, the members had ejected themselves. Emergency landing on the countryside, they gazed at their half-destroyed aircraft. The defense team felt useless, as Spider Zetton resumed the path of rampage. Pretended himself with seeking medical attention, Kato thought "My ulterior motive has succeeded...". ---- "Everyone, thanks for your hardwork. The rescue operation was carried out smoothly." as Otari congratulated the rescuer team and shook their hands with appreciation. Driving with his sports car, the young man approached behind Spider Zetton and continuously launched bullets at the Kaiju. "Whose there interfering with my plans?", as an angered Spider Zetton turned around to look at the benefactor. From its arachnid legs, Spider Zetton generated tiny clones of himself known as Spiderlings and there were a dozen of them. Otari tried taking them out, but the Spiderlings levitating at incredible speeds and easily dodged the assaults. Eventually, they caught up with the escaping Otari and begin attacking him with dark fireballs. While barely surviving them, Otari carelessly rammed himself headfirst at a streetlight. Otari quickly escaped the vehicle and continued running. With the sustained injuries, he fell towards the concrete ground after the failed attempt of avoiding the Spiderling's acidic release. The creatures surrounded Otari and launched their scythe claws. Closing his eyes, he lamented thought "Everything is the end for my life..." Before the young man was pierced to death, all the Spiderlings crumbled into pieces with energy arrows. "Don't despair, brave human!" said a voice. Moments later, a humanoid giant debuted with the legs engulfed with fiery flames and kicked Spider Zetton yards away with tremendous force. ---- Landing finally on Earth’s surface, the giant’s immense light caused Otari with covering both eyes. Decades passed ever since the last Ultraman debuted, the citizens rejoiced. The giant invoked the feeling of uniqueness, bearing the color green aside from the commonly seen red among his race. Debuting at 49 meters; sporting solar-panel like armour, a bracelet weapon on his elbow and triple crest weapons on the head, whitish stripes and yellow eyes, the circular energy measure device on his chest and a forehead gem. The giant imitates a judo-style symbol. Realising dark fireballs was centimeters away from touching Otari, as Spider Zetton had secretly repositioned itself. Dashing forward without thought, Otari was completely protected from harm while the giant suffered painful skin burns. Overseeing this scenario, Kato clenched his fist tightly and thought in rage "That’s my light template!" While the SACD members felt blessed that their world will definitely be safe. "Even an Ultraman will die with my power." as Spider Zetton murmured with joy. "Don’t lose hope! Merging with an Ultraman was my childhood dream, join forces together!" as Otari motivated the giant and fighting to the last. "I heard your determination! We'll defend this world from invaders! Call me One Otari" exclaimed the giant before covering Otari with light particles and teleporting the latter into his inner light. Feeling empowered, the giant rises back and took fighting stances. "We're now a single entity and sharing the same destiny. You're going down!" shouted both the giant and Otari together. "This is impossible! Ultraman, what do you address yourself?!" as Spider Zetton relentlessly mocked the giant. "I'm Ultraman One! The son of Zero and Zeth! The guardian of Earth!" replied the giant, while energetically declared his name. "Alright, this place shall be your grave!" continued Spider Zetton. Rushing towards one another, both entities will commence a climactic battle. ---- Having dealt with the Darklops, Xena saw an Ultra sign on the night sky. The Ultra deciphered the message from Zero, "One will require your assistance with Spider Zetton.". Xena nodded in agreement, engulfing himself with a green sphere and reaching for the Earth. Chapter 5 While One made his move, the enemy appeared taller than himself. Decided to tackle the challenge, the giant was covered with light and becomes enlarged; matching his size with that of Spider Zetton. One held an advantage against Spider Zetton, continuously delivering flaming kicks and punches on the Kaiju's exoskeleton. Spider Zetton roared in return, having part of its skin torn apart. The Kaiju tried strangling One, but the giant quickly levitated mid-air. Landing on its back, One grabbed the Kaiju's legs and throwing it towards a nearby building. Given no chance, Spider Zetton was pummeled to the ground twice as One rammed the Kaiju with full force. Retaliating from the impact, Spider Zetton fired toxin from the mouth, while One countered it with a beam from his forehead gem. An energy wave was released from One's left hand but Spider Zetton protected himself with the same barrier. Unwillingly to lose, Spider Zetton extended his scythe-like claws. Seeing through the tactics, One equips both hands with his crest weapon. At rapid speeds, both fighters parried each other with their weapons; releasing energy discharges of green and purple and a series of explosion sparks. Becoming aggressive, the Kaiju launched a barrage of dark fireballs from his chest orbs. One charges his forehead gem; popularly known as the Beam Lamp firing numerous rainbow colored energy slashes. The attacks reached an even collision, Spider Zetton was momentarily distracted. One charged his right arm with shockwave and punched the Kaiju straight in the face! While the left arm was covered with flames and cracking apart one of Spider Zetton's chest orb. Enduring the unbearable pain, Spider Zetton flew around the surroundings and started raining down acid at One while further damaging the infrastructure. One protected himself with an energy barrier. Both entities then tailgated each other across the city, demonstrating aerial superiority while avoiding their ranged attacks. Otari was proficient in mastering the giant's fighting style and techniques. He alerted the Ultra, "One, that's bad! The city's badly damaged!". "No worries, we have a backup plan!" replied One as Otari nodded in agreement. Spider Zetton was downed by throwing the shuriken crafted from his sluggers, followed by a fiery blast after opening his protectors. One and Otari cheered that their teamwork has succeeded. Despite the opponent gaining the upper hand, Spider Zetton stood up while the giant descended back towards the surface. His measuring device known as Color Timer begins to produce a blinking sound. "What's that "heartbeat" echoing?" as Otari immediately questioned One. "On this world, my time limit is only 3 minutes. Through our merger, I can conserve my energy and stay for prolonged periods." explained the giant clearly. "Understandable, that sound seems familiar. We'll take a rest after ending this battle." continued Otari, who felt concerned. "Otari, you have seen the Ultra Warriors before?" asked One politely. "Definitely but that's during my younger days. I've seen the older generation Ultras in official documents." as Otari commented about his childhood fascination for those being of lights. One placed both hands in L style, firing an energy cannon. Moments before the ray touched the Kaiju, it disappears into a blur. Seeing what happened, One failed to search for Spider Zetton while Otari thought, "What!". Spider Zetton teleports behind hovering in mid-air, charging the legs with poisonous fangs. One was late with turning back, as Spider Zetton pierced through One's abdomen. Groaning in extreme pain, the giant collapsed while light started pouring out from the gaping wound. Weakened with protecting himself gave Spider Zetton an opening, grabbed the Ultra with its claws and flinging him several yards away. Spider Zetton then mocked One, "Your trivial life will be offered to my master!" Becoming offensive mode, the Kaiju continuously accelerated around the giant and making things worse, releasing a concentrated toxic ray after shooting dark fireballs, which devastated One's fighting instincts. Still having conscious, One tried absorbing solar energy but his protectors are severely handicapped as Spider Zetton's deadly acid scalded those organs. "Otari, my lifeforce is almost dying... You must live on...!" as One mentally contacted Otari, feeling completely weakened. "Never! We'll live and die together as one. Survive till the last." said Otari. The giant sensed the young man's resolved spirit. With his remaining strength, One quickly rose and stunned the Kaiju with a neck-tightening move before reaching for Spider Zetton's claws and swinging it around before letting go. Landing on several destroyed shophouses, Spider Zetton furiously shouted, "Nevermind, both of you had clearly reached the upper limit." ”I’ll firmly reject my destined defeat." as One announced his own stand. Mortally exhausted from his wounds, One had problems balancing his own feet. An amused Spider Zetton restrained the Ultra’s both arms with white silk. The Kaiju creates a gigantic dark fireball and smashing One violently towards the surface. As the giant’s Color Timer blinked much faster, Spider Zetton slowly approached One. He held into a destroyed pillar, and struggled hard with standing up. Spider Zetton calmly asked, "Ultraman One, aren’t you fearful of death?" Otari shutdown his eyes tightly while an almost dying One thought, "Today shall be my death? Whose gonna protect humanity? My family..." He grieved over his inability of saving the city, One shredded a tear in his heart. Chapter 6 Everything seemed hopeless, as Spider Zetton passively charged another dark fireball. Just as the Kaiju attempted with ending the giant's very life, suddenly, it was pushed backward with a yellow-reddish energy beam. An orange ball revealed another Ultra; mainly red-colored with yellow markings, as well as vector-like silver stripped protectors, diamond forehead gem and Color Timer. Xena had arrived in One's aid after killing the Darklops, quickly summoned an energy blade and slicing Spider Zetton rapidly with blue discharges. Hence, the Kaiju was momentarily paralyzed. Then, he hugged his friend's body, releasing electricity vortex and safely melted the silk covering One. The health of the giant was restored back, as Xena give One a portion of his light. Grabbing hold of Xena's arms, One stood up with full strength. The duo immediately put up a combination barrier, shielded from the acidic shot by an enraged Spider Zetton. The Ultras took fighting stances afterward. The Kaiju released dark fireballs, but One approached forward and effortlessly destroyed them with his bare hands. Xena floating in mid-air, delivering a fiery kick before throwing more punches at Spider Zetton, sending it flying as One effectively tackled spider Zetton to the ground. Feeling insulted, Spider Zetton unleashed its Spiderlings once more. An alerted One released a blinding light from his bracelet and turning the tiny clones into liquid. Spider Zetton tried launching its natural blades, but Xena destroyed the scythe claws with a plasma ray. Due to being dealt a huge blow, Spider Zetton moaned with pain. The Kaiju tried fleeing the scene but One strangled its neck before ramming Spider Zetton towards Xena, who punched it continuously. The Kaiju become toyed as both Ultras took repeated turns punishing Spider Zetton, delivering physical damage before tossing to the other person. Spider Zetton was knocked out, Xena and One did their combination swing and throwing the Kaiju violently towards the ground. Regaining its consciousness, Spider Zetton relentlessly taunted, "I'll never be defeated by the both of you!" "Xena, lend me a hand with defeating this guy." declared One with courage while Otari nodded in agreement. "Alright, I heard your determination." continued Xena, while saluting his childhood friend with a thumbs-up sign. Finally, Spider Zetton devoured itself with an aura of minus energies; purplish colored and gathering intense amount of lightning. One and Xena charged themselves with Specium energy as their blinked timers glowed in blue; placing their arms in crossed and L styles respectively. While the Kaiju launched lightning-blackish beam, One merged his fiery-like beam together with Xena's yellow-reddish ray and creating a beam lock. Seeing its strongest beam was eventually overpowered, Spider Zetton erected its barrier for extra protection. However, One and Xena's combination stream shattered through the Kaiju's final effort. Spider Zetton was killed in a dramatic explosion. As both Ultras took flight, the humans watching the battle cheered at their victory. Peace returned back to humanity, at least for that brief moment. ---- As Earth had been saved, the SACD members felt a strong sense of relieve. "Everyone, I've contacted the military with sending our aircraft for repairs." as Toshiwa announced to the members. "Wow Captain, you're truly effectively in handling complex situations." as Wakura teased and gently patting himself on Toshiwa's shoulders and looking up to him as an elder brother. "Wakura, you have to really joke at such times?" as Marina firmly address ed Wakura firmly, pulling him away from Toshiwa, pointing at the captain's facial expression. "That's fine, Marina. We have complete footage regarding this threat, we'll analyze it thoroughly." as Toshiwa politely replied to Marina. "We'll have to hone our skills, in preparation for the next threat." said Sakura. The members are desired with overcoming from their failure, and everyone nodded as acknowledge and gazed at the city; aftermath the battle. ---- "Xena, what brings you towards Earth?" asked One with affection, as both Ultras appeared in a wormhole-like tunnel; while swirls of prismatic colors appearing around them. Xena and One shook each others' hands gently, signifying their brotherly bond between one another. "Zero sensed that you'll face an unexpected danger, so he dispatched me to rescue you," replied Xena, clearly expressing concern for his childhood friend and he saluted One for the second time. "Words really couldn't express how appreciative I'm. I'll introduce someone to you." as the Ultra immediately reverted to his human host. Realising what One's doing, Xena quickly changed into a young man wearing a black suit and seen with yellow blonde hair. "I suppose you're One Otari? I shall be known as Haruto Kenki." as Xena addressed himself in his human identity. "Although the addressee "Kenki" doesn't really have a proper meaning, I suppose "Haruto" fits you perfectly since Ultramen came from a distant world." as Otari commented back to respond. "You surely have a great taste of words, I suppose "Otari" means valley from Chinese culture." said Haruto jokingly, as both of them laughed in amusement and seemingly looking forward to the future personal interactions. "Anyways, our first meeting went smoothly, looking forward in knowing you better; Haruto-kun." replied Otari. "I have faith, that you'll form a strong partnership with One to protect humanity." said Haruto. "Definitely, I'll use Ultraman One's power to protect my beloved planet." as Otari replied while showing his clenched fist, further proving Haruto as evidenced from the determination coming through his eyes. "We'll depart ways now, I'll return home with reporting on the current situation." replied Haruto; engulfing himself with a white glow to reassume his Ultra Form and headed towards the vastness of space with an energy ball. As Otari waved goodbye to Xena, the holographic projection of One appeared before the young man. "Otari, would you like a tour around the globe?" as the Ultra politely gave Otari an offer as a special appreciation. "Not unnecessary, observing Earth from space for a short while is what I asked." said Otari, while expressing his gratitude to the Ultra's offer. "Your wish is my command. Let's master our way of transformation!", replied One, pledging his allegiance towards the young man. "Protecting the Earth is mine, in other words, our very duty!" while remaining in the wormhole-like tunnel, Otari energetically levitated in mid-air and with glowing yellow in his eyes, he effectively transformed into the giant; for the very first time. "Amazing, what a beautiful sight from space." as Otari gazed intrigued at the Earth's brilliant scenery. "Exactly what the "Supreme Commander" described, Earth is an irreplaceable planet of impressive cultures." commented One in respond. Seeing Otari looking confused with his statement, One assured Otari that he'll meet the "Supreme Commander" someday in the near future. Both seemingly enjoyed their first-ever personal interaction with each other. ---- Meanwhile, echoes of the now-deceased and vengeful Spider Zetton could be heard faintly across the cosmos of darkness. The Kaiju's spirit is collected by the main antagonist, in his base of operations, staging his plans for the future. "Master, would you want me to eliminate the light template?" asked Kato, while establishing a faraway space and direct communication with his master. "Definitely, but sink him to the deepest abyss of despair first with your mere presence. He reminded me of his father." replied the darkness figure with a cold-hearted tone. "I'll definitely carry on with your ideals..." as Kato bowed towards his master respectfully, while the latter nodded in recognition. As the scenery returns to reality, Kato stared at the city with streetlights glowing brightly in the night, he thought "The first target towards Earth's destruction." Trivia *This episode was rewritten in 2018, making the chapters longer and retconning the events which will affect the consistency in future episodes and sequel seasons. The episode was rewritten for the second time in 2019, with attempts of addressing the aspects lacking in the previous revision and making it overall more pleasant to read. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Fan Episodes